Orion's Awakening
by LL93
Summary: If Bella chose Jacob; her navigation of life with her hotblooded best friend with the added adjustments of wolf pack quirks. Currently a one-shot, potential conversion to story.


**Hi all, first time writer but longer term reader. Wanted a bit of Jacob and Bella fluff so thought I'd give it a go myself! Focus is if Jacob won over Bella by simply being the sunny, hotblooded, better choice - no wedding to Edward or Volturi saga required. Considering converting into a story if there's any interest. **

**...**

**1\. Paper Jam**

'C'mon Bells,' he whined softly, warm air tickling the hairs at the back of her head out of place. 'I can be quick,' he continued, trailing his fingertips lightly down her spine so she arched slightly away from him. Eyes already rolling back, Bella sidestepped quickly, smoothing her perfectly ironed blouse to keep her hands from reaching for his. His eyes slid down the back of her light beige overalls, pulled tight over her-

'Jacob Black,' she murmured softly, conscious of the other couples in the room. 'Need I remind you what we are here for.' Catching the inquisitive eyes following her movement, she pulled her chin up slightly and acknowledged their glances with a gentle smile, causing them to blink and hurriedly move on. 'Also,' she noted through barely parted lips, 'We're already getting looks for being the youngest here by about ten years. _Please_ try to make a good impression.'

He snorted, 'And whose fault is that exactly?' he chided softly, his arm extending the short distance to wrap his right hand around her waist and pull her back into him. Sighing she tilted into his warmth, feeling the rush seep through her skin. 'Fine,' Bella conceded at a whisper, her brown eyes flashing momentarily up to him, before squaring her shoulders as her gaze returned to the front of the class. 'But to be fair, it's hard to turn down puppies,' she added petulantly as her hand drifted to the top of her swollen stomach.

Jacob stiffened behind her momentarily, before she felt him relax and a low laugh wheezed by her left ear. 'Is that puppies as in plural there Bells?' he teased, the corner of his lip curling up. Bella gasped, her face twisting round to meet his gaze as he punctuated his point with a snap of her overall strap against her shoulder.

'Ms Swan' a firm voice interrupted, making Bella wince as she turned back around, 'Do you have any questions I can help you with?'. Bella's face started to redden as she grasped for an answer before Jacob smoothly took a step in, placing a hand on her back as he gently pushed her forward. 'I'm afraid Bella's just adjusting to the third trimester pressure on her bladder. She's too embarrassed to speak up – I might just take her show her to the restroom quickly to give her a hand.' With a knowing wink to the other pregnant women in the room, he added loudly, 'See dear, nothing to be ashamed of' as he propelled her towards the door. The older women smiled at his attentiveness, sending the eyes of their men rolling behind them as they furtively glanced back up at the clock.

'Laid it on a bit thick there,' Bella muttered under her breath with as she was led out the class door, dropping the polite smile held for the benefit of the other couples present as she rolled her neck side to side. He grinned at her happily as she huffed, swooping down to snuffle against her neck and take a long sniff. The corridor was empty aside from them, given the size of the Rez the clinic was pretty quiet in evening hours. Outside the class sound was restricted to the peaceful hum of heating system and the occasional clatter of fingers on keyboard from reception.

Jacob feigned hurt as he ushered her gently into the small print room, locking the door with a click behind them. Advancing slowly towards her, she could see his eyes darken as she inched minutely away from him, glinting as her back hit the copier. Lifting her up smoothly so she sat legs dangling over the edge of the paper tray he purred, 'You caved' into her forehead. Bella's head snapped up to meet his eyes. 'No I did not' she answered hotly in response but his lips were already trailing up her chest and she could feel her resolve being tugged at as she inadvertently leaned back to give him better access. His wolf noted the indecision and pressed advantage. 'Can't you imagine it honey, a sibling for Orion.' Bella's hands fisted against his shoulders, even as he leaned forward his large hands palms pressing against the amber lighted buttons sending the machine whirring below her.

'You just want a .. l-litter,' she gasped against his shoulder as he refused to respond to her push, instead trailing his lips back down her neck and sweeping over her shoulder. 'Mmmhmm,' he luxuriated against her neck, moving away to playfully nip at her earlobe, 'That sounds_ awesome_ honey,' he breathed out and she felt herself shudder. Tilting her neck to the side in offering, he let out a growl, 'That is so fucking sexy.'

'Jake,' she said, blinking as she adjusted to the overly fluorescent ceiling lights above her. The grooves of machine dug into her back and she lent into the discomfort that was tethering her back to earth. Clipping the strap of her overalls back into place she continued, 'I need a pre-natal class.' Bella had known this would happen, soon after she'd announced the pregnancy to the pack Emily had taken her aside and explained the limitations of human medicine for a supernatural birth. The wolf wouldn't be happy with the idea of a bright hospital room filled with high-pitched monitors, sterilizing chemical smells and constant threats walking past the other side of the door while their mate was in obvious distress. Sam had nearly lost it in a simple doctor's check-up when he had come back from the vending machine to find another male between Emily's legs.

There was no answer from Jacob. She turned to look at him. 'Jake,' she tried again, 'this was our _fourth_ attempt at a class and we didn't even make it past group introductions. I need to know what I'm in for here,' gesturing down at her bump. Jacob's eyes snapped up to her as his hand came up to rub the bump protectively. Silence filled the room as he continued massaging circles into her sides. The machine sighed to a halt beneath them, a slowly blinking light indicating a paper jam in-between the drawers.

'Bells,' he said in a low whisper, 'Do you honestly think I'd let anything hurt you?'. He maintained eye contact as he lowered his lips down, pushing her now crumpled blouse up to press them against her bellybutton, 'I'm sorry I'm taking the hospital option away from you.'

Bella's fingers were already in his hair, soothing his underlying guilt, 'Jake I don't mind honestly, knowing my sense of timing we'd never have been near a hospital when my water broke anyway. But –'. 'But,' he continued, countering her with a slight infusion of his Alpha tone slipping in as he took over the end of her sentence, 'That means I can't let you get used to these classes which prepare you for hospital stays. You'll freak out on the day otherwise. You know you will.' His eyes softened as he looked for her reaction. Bella's eyes stared resolutely back at him, her lips pressed into a firm line.

'Oh honey, you'll be fine,' he added wheedling as he traced circles on the side of her stomach. 'Emily and Sue will be there to help. Billy and Charlie can smoke cigars on the porch. Embry and Quil are already fighting over being godfather – not sure why Quil thinks he's in the running but that's beside the point. The rest of the guys will be waiting on you hand on foot…' he trailed off. 'Doesn't that sound nice?' he prodded smoothly, watching minutely as eyebrows knotted slightly in consideration. 'But what if something goes wrong,' she argued back quietly. He could sense her heart wasn't in it and pounced.

'Well then,' he crooned gently before breaking into a sunny grin, 'You'll have access to the world's fastest taxi service.' He laughed, skipping back before her fists could hit his chest.

**...**

**Re name of Orion: it popped into my head and then when I popped it into google, 'Orions were a warp-capable humanoid species from the Alpha Quadrant' came up. Seemed appropriate!**


End file.
